


[podfic] What returns to you is meant for you

by Measured_Words, reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Badass Ladies, Bounty Hunters, Gen, Lightsabers, Podfic, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Unlikely alliances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 22:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19953991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Asajj Ventress is missing her lightsabers.





	[podfic] What returns to you is meant for you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What returns to you is meant for you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733613) by [Measured_Words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)   
****

**Warnings:** Bounty Hunters, Lightsabers, unlikely alliances, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, badass ladies

 **Length:** 00:10:21

 **Download Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_What%20returns%20to%20you%20is%20meant%20for%20you_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
